Families sequel to mail call
by ingo d
Summary: I enjoyed Return to Sender I decided to take it a step further - I cannot promise not to take it a bit further still - but at the moment I feel it is at a suitable conclusion. I await your views on that


"Thought he was supposed to be at home taking a break, relaxing, trying to put back on some of the weight he lost on the last

_**Families **_

_**Ingo D**_

_This story follows on from my first contest effort Return to Sender and encompass all the mixed emotions that one letter can cause. _

"Thought he was supposed to be at home taking a break, relaxing, trying to put back on some of the weight he lost on the last trip not mention losing the circles round is eyes"

Chip shrugged his shoulders "You tell him Admiral I've tried, Jamie's tried, says he wants to be here, says he feels more able to relax here than at home, as for the weight thing I expect Tracey will be along soon to drag him off to lunch"

Both men were watching their captain and friend head down engrossed in paperwork in the front porch of the submarine _Seaview_ completely oblivious of his audience. It appeared almost as if Lee was trying bury himself in his paperwork to avoid thinking about recent events that would change his life forever. He was never a man to shirk his duty, his responsibility, but right now he seemed to be doing his best to avoid facing up to the future; a future that now included the one thing he had always secretly wanted but never had – a family, parents, brothers, sisters - it scared him more than some of the ONI missions he had been on; but at least he had been trained in how to deal with them; this on the other hand was a whole new ball game and one he wasn't totally sure he wanted to play yet.

Then there was Tracey to consider, the woman he knew deep down he wanted to spend the rest his life with, the thought of doing something that might result in him losing her was just too much – he just couldn't take everything in at the moment.

For once he welcomed the mountains of paperwork, something he did know how to deal with to keep him occupied and avoid taking the next step forward in his private life. There was so much going round in his head, so many questions he wanted answers to, or at least he thought he wanted answers to he just wasn't sure anymore. He tried to take his mind off the past and focus on the future, a future that he knew involved Tracey becoming a more integral part of his life, for the time being in any case until he messed that up too and he had already convinced himself he would. Right now what he needed more than anything was the security of his grey lady. Who would have thought that a simple package could have created so much turmoil.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this sir, but I gather Lee has asked Tracey to move in with him" the Admiral raised his eyebrows

"I am very pleased for him, I just hope he is not asking her to marry him on some sort of rebound as a result of what's happened" Chip noticed the Admiral's intentional or otherwise assumption of marriage.

"I don't think so you'd have to ask Lee that one, but in any case he hasn't asked her to marry him, just to live with him" Chip watched the Admiral's face cloud over at the thought and tried to rectify things.

"I don't know for certain Lee's not said anything, but I wouldn't mind betting that he was going to ask her to marry him but with everything that's happened over the last few weeks has obviously decided to slow it down for a bit ". The Admiral still looked unhappy, Chip ploughed on " I knew I shouldn't have said anything, it's just that Tracey's a bit concerned, not about living with Lee, but about the Institute's reputation if word got out, though bearing in mind they managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone, including Angie, for six months despite being right under our noses, I have no doubt they will be very discrete. I think she would like to feel they have your support. I am sure Lee will talk to you about it"

The Admiral spun on his heels "I would have thought it should be her own reputation Tracey should be worrying about not the Institutes, and as for Lee talking to me, not much chance of that at the moment" Chip thought he detected a sadness in the Admiral's tone apart from his obvious displeasure at Lee's proposed new domestic arrangements. Well done Chip put your foot right in it there, the last thing Lee needs right now is the Admiral's displeasure on top of everything else. So much for Tracey hoping for the Admiral's support.

"I'll be in the lab _if_ anyone wants me" and with that the Admiral disappeared without giving his captain a second glance.

Chip shook his head; the Admiral was clearly upset about Lee's new personal arrangements,

and not just those that involved Tracey either. Chip had always known that the Admiral and Lee had had a slightly different relationship than his own, much more than just boss and subordinate, not that either of them would openly admit it to themselves let alone each other. Lee had always looked up to the admiral ever since Annapolis and he in turn had pushed him to full fill his potential never letting his lack of suitable background hold him back at the academy. Chip had a feeling that Lee wasn't the only one at the moment with mixed emotions he didn't know how to deal with.

Tracey rolled over in bed, Lee's bed; it felt so good, so right. She has had been surprised when Lee had broached the subject of them living together, he was such a by the book person that the thought of him "living in sin" made her smile, but she wasn't complaining. She just wished Lee and the admiral would sit down and talk through whatever was bothering them, the tension between them was casting a cloud over what should have been a happy time.

She had moved in that afternoon, her father, a retired medical practitioner, had not been too keen on the idea to say the least, but had been polite to Lee when he had arrived and seemed to warm to him while they were sorting out her things. Lee had such an effortless way of getting on with people; he always seemed to know what to say and how to say it. She had no doubt he would soon have her father eating out of his hand. She put out her arm hoping to take hold of her new lover; the bed was empty and cold.

Lee sat perched on the windowsill, his right leg tucked into his chest, his chin resting on his knee staring out into the blackness, listening to the waves.

Contrary to popular belief, he could count the number of lady's who had been in his life on the fingers of one hand and still have some left over, he had so wanted tonight to be special, perfect, he had wanted Tracey to know just how much she meant to him, and he'd blown it. He was just so afraid of losing her instead of taking his time making the evening last, he had found himself rushing their lovemaking, no matter how hard he tried, it was as if he was going to suddenly wake up and find it had all been dream.

An arm slipped round his waist from behind

"Hey you OK?" he felt Tracey's breath on the back of his neck, he slowly raised his head

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry for Lee" he had started shivering

"But tonight I wanted it to be so special I just …"

"It was special, still is, I am with the man I love and I aim to keep hold of him, you're stuck with me mister whether you like it or not" Lee embraced her and squeezed her tightly. Tracey could feel the shivering slowly subside as they held onto each other in the dark. Eventually after Lee had settled Tracey got him back to bed and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Preparations for the next mission due to start in 8 days, a simple whale counting trip, were well underway. Nothing more had been said either about Lee's domestic arrangements or his family. The atmosphere in the admin building while not overtly strained was a bit tense especially between the Admiral and Lee. Chip had tried to draw Lee into conversation to see what he intended to do but was stonewalled at every attempt. The only person at the Institute he seemed to have discussed anything with was Jamie and he wasn't prepared to pass on the contents of those discussions and Tracey wasn't being any more forthcoming. In the end Chip couldn't contain himself any longer and went to find Lee.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit interested, it's what you've always wanted"

Lee looked up slowly from his desk "I have a mission to prepare for Chip I haven't got time for this right now" he made to pick up the phone, Chip's hand came down and stopped him

"Dammit Lee when will you have time, you can't hide away from this forever. For 4 years at Annapolis you worked your socks off in the hope that someday someone would be proud of you. I remember graduation day Lee, I saw the look of longing on your face as everyone's parents arrived to see them graduate but yours. Come on Lee you can't go on denying their existence. They obviously spent years trying to find you, they wouldn't have done that if they did care for you"

Lee gave Chip one of his looks that would normally reduce a seaman to a quivering wreck, "If they'd really wanted me that much they wouldn't have chucked me away. I've gone 35 years, or should I say _33 years_, without a family a few more weeks wont hurt. I'll deal with this when I'm good and ready and right now I'm not. Now leave it be Chip" and with that he got up and strode out before Chip could either answer or stop him.

Angie peered round the corner, "What on earth was all that about he nearly sent me flying, you two had an argument or something"

Chip sighed, "I just wish he'd face up to things that's all. He's got a family I just don't understand why he won't go and see them. I just want him to be happy"

"He is happy with Tracey and right now I have a feeling that she is all the family Lee can cope with and I think he's afraid of doing something that might increase the risk of him losing her. He will get there but in his own time. You know how stubborn he can be the more you push him the more he will dig his heels in. To you a large family is the norm, to Lee the thought of brothers and sisters plus all that goes with it must seem a bit daunting, you've got to give him some time to adjust."

"He told you he had brothers and sisters he never told me" Chip sounded hurt

"Don't look like that Chip, he will open up in time. Anyway it wasn't Lee that told me it was Tracey and I was sworn to secrecy so you had better button it unless you want to be looking for a new job".

Chip shook his head and made his way back to his own office before Lee returned and had a go at him for neglecting his duties. More Lee Crane's he shook his head, right now he wasn't sure the world was ready for more but at least it meant Lee was reading the letters that had been sent to him and not burying his head in the sand over those as well.

In the lab the admiral glared at his experiment that wasn't working out the way it should, a bit like everything at the moment, in the hope of frightening it into submission.

Lee, the man he considered to be so much more than his captain and some respect's even the son he had never had, had completely shut him out of his life. It hurt. He so wanted to help Lee through his current turmoil over his parents, parents the admiral was secretly jealous of, but Lee was having none of it. He was currently in his strictly by the book "Navy" mode, the admiral smiled to himself and remembered back to when Lee had first arrived with them.

He had been in strictly "Navy" mode then, distant from his crew, quiet and withdrawn. Admittedly he had taken over under difficult circumstances following John Philip's death and had made little effort to make friends choosing instead to run the boat with a firm hand preventing anyone from dwelling on recent events, and not expecting to stay himself was obviously not bothered about upsetting the crew in the process, just about completing the mission successfully.

Following his acceptance of the permanent captaincy Lee had changed although it had taken some time for him to relax and drop his guard sufficiently to become part of the team, but now he seemed almost as distant and withdrawn as in those early days; the only difference being the crew knew him now, they were _his_ crew and the admiral had noticed how they had quietly rallied round their skipper in their own way to try and make things easier for him to lighten the burden. Seaview had never been so well prepared for a mission as she was now and there was still over a week to go.

He had found it hard to approach Tracey in light of recent events, it wasn't that the admiral was a prude and didn't approve of Lee having some relaxation he certainly needed it with the stresses and dangers he had to contend with in his life, he just found it hard to condone his current lifestyle, or was that also tinged with a little jealously that he himself had not managed to find that special someone to share his life with along with the demands of the job.

Lee sat on his rock, a rock he had become very familiar with over the last few weeks, and gazed out to sea regretting his argument with Chip. He knew Chip only wanted what was best for him, he just wasn't sure himself what that was at the moment. He was tired, sleep was proving elusive and the lack of it wasn't helping him to think clearly. He knew Tracey had discussed it with Jamie, he had seen the pills hidden in the bathroom cabinet, maybe he would take one tonight, maybe it would help.

He brushed the sand off his pants and made his way towards the sub pen, maybe some time with his grey lady would also help to focus his thoughts. He needed to sort himself out soon before it started to affect his ability to do his job properly and he wouldn't put the crew at risk because he wasn't properly focussed on his job, he'd walk away and hand command to Chip before he did that, his crew deserved the best not someone whose mind was not fully on the job. He had to pull himself together and fast.

Chip poked his head round Angie's door it was only 07.30 but he knew she would already be hard at it at her desk, clearing the piles of paperwork the admiral always creating just prior to any cruise. He had himself been up for some time following a very disturbing phone call from ONI, he still wasn't sure why they had chosen to ring him instead of the admiral but the outcome would have been the same in any case, more trouble for Lee.

She looked up from her pad smiling "and what sort of time to you call this, some us have been here for hours already"

Chip nodded towards door not rising to the bait "He in? Lee with him, there's no-one at his house?" his voice sounded tense

"Yes and no, Lee's not in today, in fact he's not going to be in for a couple of days, he's put in for some long overdue time off apparently. Cleared it with the admiral late last night which hasn't improved _**his**_ mood any. Maybe your row yesterday did more good that you think. Why are you looking worried, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I hope. Do you know where he's gone?"

"Now you are really starting to worry me Chip, what's going on here? I presume it's something to do with his family, he didn't say just said it was personal. Jamie has an address where Lee might be headed if he's gone visiting; Tracey is with him presumably for moral support. Tell me what's going on".

Chip walked into the admiral's office without knocking.

Angie started to dial Jamie's home she had a feeling he had information that somebody was going to want very shortly. She felt bad, finally Lee had decided to do something and now he was being called back for whatever reason. If it was ONI she'd scream. For once why couldn't they just leave Lee alone.

"Are you _sure _this is where Lee's headed Jamie" the admiral paced up and down the carpet

"Yes admiral, this is the address he gave me for his parents, he went once before, on his birthday, but only parked up outside didn't go near the house, he thinks he saw his mother but he didn't go close enough to see her properly or to speak"

"He did what!" it was now Chip's turn to start pacing, "are you telling me he's already been to his parents and he didn't tell me, I can't believe it, I though we are friends, when I get hold of him I'm going to .." Chip's face taunt with anger, the admiral tried to defuse him

"Easy Lad, It's the first I've heard of it too, can't say I'm desperately pleased but right now we have a more important situation on our hands, to get to Lee before the People's Republic do. Are we certain this Intel is genuine, that they have a man over here with orders to get to Lee at all costs"

Chip slumped into the nearest chair, "According to Admiral Jackson their man was pretty certain they are desperate to get Lee _dead or alive_, seems they haven't gotten over his failure to kill you and destroy _Seaview._ We have to get to him first".

"OK, first things first, I must ring Senator Mackenzie" the admiral was moving his desk, it would have to be Mackenzie, of all the senator's he knew Mackenzie was one of the most infuriating, maybe because he had actually taken the time to learn about the Institute and it's work and was not afraid to question what they did that urked the admiral, something which his son also did on frequent occasions. Most Senators spoke a load of rubbish, this one on occasions actually knew what he was talking about and in the admiral's view a little knowledge was a dangerous thing.

"Mackenzie what on earth do you want to ring him for, apart from the fact that he's a complete idiot, we're wasting time!" Chip had returned to his pacing

"Because Chip that is where Lee is headed right now, Senator Mackenzie's house," the admiral paused to let the information sink in

"You mean he's could be Lee's father" Chip had returned to his chair this was too much for him to take in – how on earth would Lee react.

"It would appear so Chip, although quite how Lee will take it when he finds out is anyone's guess – Mackenzie has never been high on his popularity list but then he's not too keen politicians full stop, and Mackenzie's constant questioning of our government funding hasn't endeared him to Lee"

"Have they ever met before admiral"

"No Jamie they haven't, for various reasons tho' usually because Lee's been laid up in hospital, although I would imagine he would know Mackenzie by sight" finally someone had answered the phone "Ah this is Admiral Nelson from the Nelson Institute in Santa Barbara I need to speak with Senator Mackenzie……..yes now, it's urgent…...yes I do know what time it is now get him to the phone…… tell him it is concerning his son……….the one he hasn't met yet ………. look we are wasting time this is could be a matter of life and death are you going to get the Senator or am I going to have to send the cops round ……. Thank you".

A few minutes elapsed in total silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts of current events,

"Admiral Nelson, Mackenzie here, now what's this my maid is saying about my son and a matter of life and death, she's highly strung enough as it is without you stirring her up" the Senator sounded for from pleased at being woken, it remained to be seen how he would feel about the news that he was about here

"Captain Lee Crane is on his way to meet with you and Martha, what security do you have available to you?"

"Security what on earth are you on about and why is your Captain coming to meet with me, from what I hear around the corridors I'm hardly top of his Christmas card list" the admiral took a deep breath, part of him felt bad about breaking a confidence without Lee's knowledge but his life was at risk "because he's your son, your eldest son, the letters you sent to him all those years ago have finally reached him and he's coming to meet you; but his life is in danger, we have received a report from ONI that the People's Republic have sent someone to capture or assassinate him, Lee's got someone with him as well, someone who means a great deal to him, they left early this morning"

There was a long pause while the senator tried to gather his thoughts, he had waited all his life for this moment but this was certainly not how he had imagined it would be!

"Senator are you still there" the admiral barked his frustration and worry starting to boil over

"I I I've contacts in The Bureau I'll get onto it, hopefully they can meet his plane, you had better give me whatever ever details you can Admiral, time is of the essence" the Senator's army training kicked in and Harry had to admit he was impressed.

It was hot, very hot, the gag in Lee's mouth was making breathing extremely difficult. The rope bit into his wrists and much as he tried he could no longer move his fingers, and as for his leg, he closed his eyes as another wave of pain hit him hard. He seemed to lying upside down, he couldn't remember exactly what happened. He remembered getting off the plane, leaving the airport building and waiting with the hire car for Tracey to catch him up having gone to the ladies room.

It had been quiet at that time in the morning; most sensible people were still in bed. He'd been standing leaning against the bonnet when it had happened, the bullet that had taken him down. It had been quiet no doubt a silencer had been used. It had taken out his right leg just above the knee, Lee was fairly certain it had gone through the bone, he heard a crack and felt it give way beneath him. He had barely hit the floor when he a bag had gone over his head, he was gagged, dragged away and then dumped unceremoniously into the boot of a car. It had all happened so fast. He vaguely remembered through the pain the car starting up and being driven for some time, he wasn't sure how long for. First on normal roads and then later the ride became considerably more bumpy as the car jumped over potholes in the road and swung round numerous sharp bends, before it had all gone suddenly haywire. The car had suddenly lurched and then rolled over and over, he been tossed over and over in the boot, his head hitting the sides repeatedly before suddenly coming to juddering halt in it's current position. That had been some time ago now, he had no idea how long he had been lying here is this predicament he just knew that if he didn't get out soon he would die - slowly, suffocate; he would never get to see Tracey again and tell her how much he loved her and ask her to marry him. _Tracey_ what must she be going through now, she would have come out and found him gone, she would have seen the blood. She would have contacted the admiral he was sure of it and a search party would be looking for him, but looking where. It was so hot now, what he wouldn't give to be on the beach right now waves at his feet. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine…. He should never have come who needs families anyway he has all the family he needs at the Institute, the admiral, Chip, Tracey. His family had obviously not wanted him all those years ago, he should never have come looking for them now.

Lee's disappearance had happened so fast and despite everyone's best efforts to prevent it; the FBI arrived before Tracey had even had time to raise the alarm that was how close it had been. They had probably driven past the vehicle in which he had been taken. Everyone had been questioned and re-questioned in the hope of getting a lead, so far they had little to go on apart from a blue sedan that had failed to stop at the gates on exiting the car park, word had gone out but without any license plate there was precious little to go on. The airport was still swarming with officers when the admiral made his entrance with Chip in close pursuit trying to keep up with the shorter man.

Tracey heard their arrival and looked up and all her self-control deserted her, the emotions she had kept so well in check came flooding out. She sobbed as the admiral put his strong arms around her

"I only went to the ladies room and when I got outside he'd gone, the blood …… I couldn't see him. Admiral I …., why? who? …. All the blood"

"Shhh, Shhh we'll find him, we'll find him, everyone's looking," the admiral's normally loud voice soft and soothing all previous animosity toward Tracey forgotten as he held her close and tried to comfort her whilst containing his own personal anguish over recent events and his inability to stop them.

Chip held back not wanting to intrude when he noticed Senator Mackenzie in the mêlée

"I thought you were going to pull strings to prevent this, do something useful for a change "

He was being hard on the senator he knew that but his best friend was missing and most probably injured, possibly seriously and he couldn't help himself, the minute he looked into the Senator's eyes he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it's just we're all so worried, knowing the People's Republic Lee is going to be in for a tough time. You look as if you could use a coffee, does anyone else know what's going on _(__meaning the rest of the family)"_

"I .. I told them I had an early meeting, that it would probably take all day, I didn't know what else to say". His voice was quiet; he looked shell shocked.

Chip took command "come on let's get that coffee, we have to let the police and FBI do their

job however difficult it seems, the Institute security team are all on stand by in case extra staff are needed and Admiral Jackson is trying to contact his source to see if there is any information circulating about Lee's capture. Everything that can be done is being done to find him, the admiral will make sure no stone is left unturned"

The Senator stood up shakily

"Will you tell me about him, about Captain Crane, I've never actually met him, all I know is what I've heard and read about him" the Senator slumped back down into a vacant chair and put his head in his hands "oh god if only we'd done things differently all those years ago, stood up to them, this would never have happened, our boy what have we done to him"

"The People's Republic would have come after Lee in any case it's just unfortunate he happened to be so far away from the Institute when they struck. They have probably been watching him for a while waiting for an opportune moment. Come on let's go somewhere a bit quieter"

Chip put his hand on the Senator's arm and led him threw the crowds in search of that coffee.

It was colder now, Lee was shivering, his shirt felt damp clammy, it was impossible to know how long he had been unconscious for, with the hood over his head any potential light was blocked out, he assumed by the drop in temperature it was heading towards evening, or was it just fever and dehydration confusing him. He tried to move and immediately wished he hadn't, his leg was on fire, he would have cried out if his throat hadn't been so dry. His fingers still wouldn't move. He tried to shift his upper body position without moving his leg too much; it was difficult he wasn't built to fit in the boot of a car. Everything ached and had stiffened up.

After what seemed an age he had himself in a slightly more comfortable position. At least he wasn't completely upside down any more. The effort had tired him out and used up valuable oxygen, he had to try and get some air. At least they hadn't tied his legs together, he moved his good leg and tried kick at what he assumed would be the direction of the boot lid. The jarring went right through his body, this time he did try and cry out as much in frustration as due to the pain but only succeeded in choking. He repeated the manoeuvre, again and again, the effort was draining him, he would have a rest for a minute get his breath back, he had to keep going if he didn't want to die in the godforsaken place.

He had a rhythm going now, 3 kicks and then he would lie and count to 10 in his head before repeating the procedure. On and on. Each time the 3 kicks and the counting to 10 took longer but he had to keep going. He started to sob he couldn't help it, it all seemed to futile, the pain from is leg was almost unbearable, right now he doubted it would ever be the same again, whilst he didn't really want to move it because of the immense pain, whenever he tentatively tried his knee had other ideas and refused to budge. He had to keep going but it was getting harder and harder. Tears of pain and frustration fell down his face.

Then it happened… something gave way, there was a searing pain of metal cutting into flesh, and then he felt it, fresh air. He was out, well his foot anyway. He tried to bring his leg back in, there it was again the metal digging into his leg, more pain, more stitches no doubt, more trouble from Jamie, but at least now he had some air coming in. It felt good. Maybe if he could move his body enough he could snag the hood on the metal edges and tear it that would be even better. That would be his next plan, but for now he was exhausted he needed to rest. His eyes closed once more but at least now he wouldn't suffocate.

"Admiral it's going to be getting dark soon. There no way anyone is going to be able to search then, that's if Lee is still even in the area, for all we know he could be tucked up in a nice cell in the People's Republic by now".

"We mustn't give up hope Chip, Jackson's' source is adamant Lee has not arrived back in the Republic, nothing has been heard from his captors since this morning. They are convinced something has gone wrong this end".

"I hear what you are saying admiral but if Lee had got free and incapacitated his captors he would have shown up by now. I feel so useless we should be doing something. Where's the Senator he seems to have disappeared".

"Calling in an old favour, he's doing his best to get the army to lend a hand. Provide an aerial search over the hills in case Lee's captors tried to make their escape that way. I have to say I never used have much time for the man but he has shown a different side today"

Just then a young policeman came running over

"Admiral Nelson, we think we have a lead, a hire car that was not returned when it should have been, a blue sedan. We have a license plate it's being circulated to all departments. We're closing in. He will be found sir"

"Yes but in what condition" Chip muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry Admiral Nelson" a short middle aged FBI agent approached, "it's getting too dark we will have to leave he search until the morning. We are not going to do much good crashing round in the dark. I just got off speaking with the military and they are bringing their choppers back and will resume at first light"

Chip couldn't contain his worry and frustrations "You gotta be kidding Lee's out there somewhere hurt and you're just gonna call it a day, what about him we know he's been shot, first lights not good enough he could be dead by then"

"Easy Chip the agent's right we'll do no good stumbling around in the dark, we have no choice but to wait until morning. I don't like it either but we have the be patient and trust the security services to do their job"

It really was cold now, Lee couldn't stop his shivering, he was beginning to wish he hadn't made a hole in the boot as the cold air coming in was seeping into his bones. Apart from the noise of the animals it was so quiet, wherever he was it wasn't near a major road, he'd heard no traffic. Not for the first time Lee found himself wondering about his captors. No one has been near him since the crash. Were they still in the car possibly injured or had they abandoned him to his fate, his presumed death.

He wondered if anyone had told his parents what was going on, no reason why they should I suppose but still the thought crossed his mind as to how they might be reacting to the news, so near and yet so far. As Lee lay in the dark he began to imagine what they might be like, his mind started to wander.

He was still lying there some time later wishing he were somewhere else when he heard it a faint rumbling noise, gradually getting louder. Thunder maybe, rain that's all he needed. It felt warmer so it must be daylight again or fever. He strained his ears; yes it was definitely there, not his imagination. As it got louder it became clearer, a helicopter. The sound came and went in waves, a search pattern; it was definitely looking for something. Could it be looking for him? He tried not to raise his hopes in case they were dashed but as the chopper got closer it was hard not to. The noise steadied, it was overhead he could feel the down draft. The engines were deafening and it was the best sound he had ever heard. Moments later he heard the sound of tearing metal, more cold air and then he felt hands on him and the relief of the hood and gag being removed, he blinked, his eyes hurting having not seen daylight for some time before resting of the welcoming site of his rescuers.

A smiling face greeted him, "Sergeant Gibbs US Marines at your service Commander"

Several pairs of hands gently moved him into a more comfortable position, he let out a hoarse scream as they touched his leg, he couldn't help it the pain had been plaguing him for hours. Then his arms were freed, his hands gently moved into view. They were a horrible colour and very swollen. No attempt was being made to remove the ropes from his wrists. He knew when that time did come there would be more pain. A water bottle appeared, oh he was so thirsty, his throat felt like parchment, the water tasted so good he savoured every last drop.

When he had had his fill of water he gave a small nod to his rescuers before closing eyes, gritting his teeth and prepared himself for the moment he was to be removed from his prison. When it came it was every bit as painful as he had imagined it and more, he tried not to cry out but he couldn't stop himself. He felt himself gently being lowered into a basket and blankets being wrapped round him, and then he was airborne, on his way up and home. He tried to look down at car he had been in but he was too tightly strapped in to be able to see anything.

More friendly faces were waiting for him as he reached the open hatchway of the helicopter. Hands grabbed him inside and then they were on the move, as they circled the trees he managed to glance down in the dim light towards the car and saw the remaining soldiers removing something from the front seats, bodies, his captors. He shuddered at the thought of being trapped in that car so close to two dead men for that time.

He closed his eyes and let go finally allowing himself to succumb to his ordeal and drifted off into oblivion.

"Well" the admiral practically jumped on Jamie, who had now joined them in Washington, as he approached still dressed in surgical scrubs.

"He is going to be fine admiral, it may take a while but if he does as he's told and with plenty of rest be he should make a full recovery"

Chip let out a snorting noise, "Since when did Lee Crane ever do as he's told where his health in concerned and as for resting, he is going to expect to be on the mission next week you know he is, short of tying him down how do you plan to stop him"

"He is going to be in hospital for at least a couple of weeks, his leg was broken by the bullet and the fracture displaced in the crash. Once it starts to knit together he can have a plaster cast and if his hands are OK then he may be able to be released provided he behaves himself and has someone to look after him. In the meantime there's the small matter of dehydration, weight loss, infection and a touch of hypothermia to keep him flat on his back Chip"

"Can we see him"?

"You can admiral yes, all in good time though, at the moment the only person he wants to see is Tracey, I take it she is with the Senator and his wife".

"They all popped out for some air" with that Chip took his leave to go and find them, "have you told him anything yet"?

"About his medical status yes of course, about his family no, he hasn't asked and he is no state to have to face that just yet. Apart from his legs and hands, there is barely an inch of his body that is isn't covered with bruising, he is dehydrated and showing signs of a fever and that's without taking into the account the weight he has been steadily losing since all this business with his family first started and a mild concussion no doubt as a result of falling half way down the mountain in the boot of a car. Right now I just want him to try and relax and rest before everyone starts bombarding him with questions about what happened yesterday, not that I think he can tell them very much as he was blindfold the entire time, but no doubt everyone is going to want to ask their questions regardless of what I say". Jamie sounded dejected, he knew that was one war he would lose but he would ensure that Lee was protected from the inevitable debriefings as much as possible.

Lee was struggling to keep his eyes open when Tracey quietly entered the room, he looked so pale, his face looked tense, his eyes radiated the pain he was refusing to admit to. Jamie stood in the doorway hypo at the ready

"You have 2 minutes Captain make good use of them because then you ARE going to sleep, clock's counting" and with that he left them alone.

Tracey placed a hand gently on his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes,

"All I could think of in that car was that I might never see you again, I was so afraid. It kept going through my mind that I hadn't told you how I really felt, I'm sorry." Lee's voice was low and trembling "I love you so much I guess I'm just not very good at recognising what's in front of my face sometimes.…… Tracey Stewart will you marry me?"

Jamie was coming in and Tracey was coming of Lee's room, tears in her eyes

"1 more minute please Jamie, just 1………Senator Mackenzie, Mrs Mackenzie Lee would like to meet you now"

Martha Mackenzie burst into tears "Dr Jamieson, is it OK with you. Can we please?"

"I can't say I like the idea but the Skipper will be even worse to deal with than usual if I refuse so against my better judgement yes you can go in but this time 2 minutes really means 2 minutes and no more and if I feel he is getting upset the time will be cut short. Then it really will be sleepy time for the commander whether he wants to or not".

The Mackenzie's emerged exactly 2 minutes later, the Senator nodded his thanks to Jamie as he went into Lee's room, Martha Mackenzie was still struggling to come to terms with meeting her dark night time stranger, her son.

The next few days passed by in a blur for Lee, the fever that Jamie had been worried about took hold and in his weakened state it took him longer to fight it off than the medic would have liked.

By the time his body was clear of infection he was several more pounds lighter and the admiral and Chip had had to leave to embark on their whale counting trip without him. By the time he had answered everyone's questions about his capture he was exhausted and would almost have agreed to anything just for some peace. On top of all this Tracey still hadn't given him an answer.

His parents had been in several times to see him, he found it hard, he wasn't sure what they wanted from him. None of which was helping him relax and recover.

He tried to get comfortable without much success. He was miles away lost in thoughts when he felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. Tracey wasn't due until later.

"You wanna tell me anything Skipper"

"No Jamie I don't" while Lee's being bad tempered was a well known fact at the moment, most of the nurses were refusing to come into his room, his attempt at sounding forceful were not very convincing. "When can I go home"?

"A lot sooner if you start to behave yourself".

"I am behaving, I'm resting, I've answered 101 questions, I'm being the model patient"

"Umph of course you are that's why none of the nurses will come in here anymore and this food we bring in" Jamie removed the lid off Lee's untouched lunch "You're supposed to eat to not look at it"

"I'm not hungry, you know I can't eat when I'm in hospital, if you want me to eat you should let me go home"

Jamie chuckled "Nice try Skipper but I'm afraid it wont work, until the infection clears from your leg we can't put on a cast which means you can't leave. Anyway your hands aren't up to holding crutches yet even if you do keep denying that they hurt and you can't flex the fingers properly yet" Lee scowled, he hated it when Jamie was right.

"So as you're going to be with us a bit longer, you might as well get off your chest what ever it is that's bothering you"

"How many times do I have to tell you nothing's bothering me!" at which point Lee's lunch ended up on the wall. It was a toss up as to who was more shocked, Jamie for seeing the outburst or Lee for providing it.

"I'm sorry Jamie really, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment that's all…" Jamie waited the rest would come he had learnt that much over the years, unlike Chip who seemed to think bullying things out of Lee was the answer the medic had learnt that in some cases it paid to be patient, "they're not what I expected that's all, I thought I'd hate them for what they did but I don't, seems they had it as bad as me. They were young and not married and well when the families found out they were made to give me up, didn't look good for their reputations. I guess it says something that despite that and being sent to opposite ends of the country they found each other again and stayed together all this time. They never forgot me, they even told my brothers and sisters about me when they were old enough to understand, I even have my own bank account. Everything they have they have got on their own with no help from their families. He got to be a senator on merit not on pulling in favours. In spite of every attempt that was made to keep them apart, they have stuck together" Lee smiled "guess we know now where I get my stubborn streak from" Lee paused he seemed to be lost in his own world again

Jamie smiled he didn't often see his skipper this animated about anything, well anything other than _Seaview_, it was good to see and once again Lee had put his parents unhappiness above his own, he had forgiven them, he was quite something even if at times, like now, he could be the most infuriating person on the planet. He wondered if the Mackenzie's really appreciated just what kind of a son they had.

"I'm not sure what they want from me, what if I'm a disappointment to them, they will have been through all of this for nothing"

Jamie laid his hand on Lee's arm, "You mustn't think like that, I have a feeling whatever you do they will be happy just to know that you have survived and have made a successful life for yourself. First of all you must be yourself, the rest will follow in time if it's meant to, just don't rush it, you've got plenty of time to get to know each other if that's what you decide you want to do. In the meantime, I know you're not tired and with so much going on right now it is difficult to relax, but try and get some sleep, you really do need to try and rest. If you want me to I can give you something to help"

Lee looked sheepishly at Jamie through his long eye lashes "No thanks it'll only make me feel sick when I wake up, I'll try and sleep I promise, and Jamie sorry about the plate"

"It's OK you're under a lot of stress right now, just don't make a habit of it I'm not sure medical insurance covers broken crockery. I'll get someone to come and clear it up, now rest and if you are really good I might even let you get out of bed tomorrow, deal?"

Lee nodded "Deal". Talking to Jamie had helped; all he needed now was to know how Tracey felt.

Chip was in the admiral's cabin when Angie came though on the videophone.

"Hello Angie, is there something wrong, is Lee OK?"

"The last time I spoke with Jamie he said Lee was doing as well as can be expected, whatever that means. Although I have it on good authority he has terrorised most of the nurses so they wont go in his room and Jamie has read him the riot act more than once about behaving and his not eating, but apart from that our captain is being his usual charming self!"

The two officers smiled, Chip pitied to nurses in Washington who were not used to dealing with Lee and his hospital issues. He couldn't help wondering what the Mackenzie's must be thinking of Lee's behaviour.

The admiral took a long draw on his cigarette "Have the Mackenzie's been spending much time with him"

Chip could see the hurt in the admiral's eyes; he was worried about losing Lee that was painfully obvious, he was also too proud to tell Lee how he felt about him.

"They have spent some time with him yes, although I gather he hasn't met the rest of the family yet. Jamie has put a stop on that until Lee is stronger and he hasn't been pushing for it himself yet. It's because of the Senator I called, he is to make a statement today about his re-election I thought you might want to see it"

Senator Mackenzie and his wife were standing hand in hand on the steps of his office. He looked straight at the camera and took a deep breath

"_I feel it is only fair to the party and my supporters to announce that I have resigned from the Senate and therefore withdrawing from the forthcoming re-elections due to family commitments. _

_A long time ago I made what many people considered to be a mistake, I or should I say we had a baby, a little boy, due to our circumstances we had no choice but to give him up, we have spent the last 33 years regretting that day and praying for this moment to come and now we have a chance to put that right. I cannot put the clock back but we have been blessed enough to have the chance to finally get to know the son we lost all those years ago. For this reason I cannot continue in my current position, I have served my country through the army and later politics for the last 28 years, I want to spend the next 28 getting to know my eldest son properly if he will have me. _

_My only request is that we are given the chance to become a family away from the public eye. It is not that I am not ashamed of what I did, only that I was not man enough to stand by my son and give him the love and support that he deserved and be there for him as he grew up, and I am certainly not ashamed of who or what he has become. He has become an amazing man no thanks to me, seeing him and knowing what he has achieved has made me so very proud._

_I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has worked with and supported me past and present and assure you that I shall continue to support the party any way I can just not from the front line. From now on my family comes first, my son did not ask to be abandoned by is parents anymore than he has sought the attention of the media and I would ask you please to respect that. _

_Thank you all. God bless America" _

The Senator nodded to the camera before disappearing inside. After a moments pause the watching crowd clapped, several people had tears in their eyes.

Chip and the admiral sat staring at the screen and silence.

"Jeez admiral that was some statement, maybe I'm going to have to change the way I think about the guy, that took some doing"

"It certainly did Chip, he is certainly not the man I thought he was. I'm just not sure how Lee is going to cope with this, it's an awful lot for him to take in at once. I just hope it's not moving too fast for him".

Lee and Tracey sat in silence in his hospital room staring at the TV screen. It had been some minutes since the Senator had delivered his statement and the reporter was still babbling on aimlessly.

"You OK Lee" Tracey was concerned he had said nothing since his father's statement; he looked if anything even whiter than before

"I think so, he's just given up everything, his chances of the White House everything, for me, I never expected that, he doesn't have to do it, he could have carried on as before "

"And have all of America watching your every move together, I don't think so Lee. As a Senator he is constantly in the spotlight you know that and it would have put you in the spotlight too either that or you have had to go around having hole in corner meetings hardly to best way to get to know each other if you are constantly watching your backs. He has made his statement, told everyone all he intends to tell them right now, all they need to know. He has also told them to in no uncertain terms to back off and give you some space, you may not know each other very well yet but it seems to me as if he has already worked out how much you hate being the centre of attention and he's doing the best he can to keep people at bay, it would seem you two are more alike than you might think, always trying to put the feelings of other before your own. He's also got a fairly major guilt thing going on which he needs to work through. Sound familiar?" she bent down and kissed him, a long lingering kiss

"and by the way sailor, if the offer's still open the answer's yes if you sure that's what you really want"

Lee's response was to grab Tracey and pull her on to the bed and hug her for all he was worth. He body protested but he didn't care.

"I am so sure Tracey, just wish you hadn't felt the need to put me through the last fews days of waiting"

"I'm sorry darling, I just wanting you to have time to be really sure it what you want and not a knee jerk reaction that's all. I love you very much and want to spend the rest of my life with you with or without a family, now shove over a bit I'm falling off the edge of the bed"

Lee gave a big smile and hastily obliged some time spent with Tracey was definitely wha he needed.

The admiral hovered in the corridor, for the first time in his life he was reluctant to enter Lee's room. The door opened and Senator Mackenzie appeared.

"Admiral"

"Senator, that was some speech you gave very impressive, I hope you meant it, Lee's been through enough I don't want him getting hurt. I still have a few friends in high places myself".

"I can understand your concerns admiral, especially me being a politician, but I can assure you I meant every word. I want to get to know Lee and I will do everything it takes to achieve that goal, we all will. I don't intend to rush it, we will do it at his pace. You have nothing to be afraid of. I may be his father but it's you he looks up to not me. I am not sure I can ever live up to your standards in his eyes; you have been more of a father figure to him than anybody else in his life and for that I shall always be in your debt. If anyone should be jealous here it's me not you, you're a hard act to follow admiral" and with that he left leaving Harry alone in the corridor.

He was still uncertain as he entered Lee's room, but that uncertainly left as soon as he looked into Lee's eyes,

"When did you get back, how did the mission go, is _Seaview_ OK, where's Chip"

The admiral laughed and perched on the edge of the bed "Slow down lad, the mission went smoothly I can fill you in on the details later if you really want to know, _Seaview _is fine and Chip is coming up tomorrow, he thought he'd give me a head start in answering all your questions, not to mention leaving me to diffuse Jamie's temper all by myself, the joy's of being in command I suppose. It's good to see you. I've been concerned about you, how are you finding everything, it's a lot to take in all at once, you look a bit tired and you've lost more weight, you sure you're not over doing it"

Lee smiled "You're starting to sound like a mother hen admiral and you know how I feel about those!" they were both laughing when Jamie and Tracey approached the door

"Come on Tracey, let's leave them to it, I could use a coffee, I'll treat you. Have you two set a date yet"?

Tracey looked shocked "How on earth… you're worse than Angie!" it was their turn to laugh as they headed for the canteen.

"Jamie says I can get out of here in a couple more days, I'm really looking forward to seeing the sea again"

The admiral was surprised "You're coming back to Santa Barbara"

"Well of course, what did you expect me to do"

The admiral found himself looking at a tiny spot on the wall for some reason, which had suddenly become extremely interesting.

"I just thought you might be staying on here in Washington"

"Admiral you know how I hate Washington" Lee put his hand to the admiral's leg

"My parents may be here but my family is at the Institute and I'm missing them, I want to come home". The admiral was so happy inside he wanted to hug Lee "there's something else I've ask Tracey to marry me and she's said yes, I was hoping you and Chip would be my groom's men"

The admiral's heart was almost ready to burst "Oh Lee I be honoured, I'm so pleased for you but what about your father"

"I told him I'm asking you, I'd like them to be there, maybe my brothers and sisters too, if that's OK with you. We only want a small wedding, really small, you know what Chip and Angie are like when they get into organising mode. We thought the Institute chapel if you don't mind, it's nice and private. Jamie thinks it'll be off duty for another 3 months or so and I've got to ask Tracey's father but we were thinking possibly towards the end of next month."

Harry was stunned by Lee's quick-fire speech

"Whenever suits you Lee and of course your family can come and if it's at the Institute we can keep it private although whether we can keep it small once Angie finds out is another matter".

He admiral was so happy he hadn't lost Lee, he might have to share him but for now at least his heart was still at the Institute it would appear the Senator was right and his fears had been unfounded. "You look exhausted Lee you should get some rest and I'll go and find Jamie and see what we can arrange about getting you home"

"Don't tell Jamie I must admit I do feel a bit tired, maybe I'll have a nap, you'll come and see me again before you leave though" Lee's eyes were starting to droop

"Of course I will, now rest" the admiral patted Lee on the arm as he stood

"Admiral, tomorrow, Jamie said I could go home tomorrow, he said tomorrow" Lee was almost asleep, the emotional turmoil of the past few weeks was finally catching up with him, he felt like he could sleep for a week now the admiral was back and then they would talk.

"Yes Lee tomorrow" the admiral couldn't help but smile at the sudden reduction in the number of days Lee said he had to remain in hospital, typical Lee. He closed the door quietly and went to seek the medic to find out exactly what day he had really said Lee could leave hospital and to make the arrangements to take his "son" home and when Lee was ready to talk he would sit and listen for as long as necessary, and then there was the wedding.

There was a smile on his face and definite spring in his step and he headed down the corridor.

_Six weeks later _

If Lee didn't stop fiddling with his collar the admiral was certain he would slap him, the nerves of the day were getting to him and he wasn't the one getting married. The small Institute chapel was bursting at the seams, the entire crew had been invited to the wedding along with Clan Morton and the Mackenzie's. They had kept a discrete distance at the back, the admiral didn't think Lee had seen them arrive yet, he was to busy fussing about Tracey. Chip was almost at the end of his tether trying to keep Lee calm, the admiral fingered the wedding bands in his pocket. At that moment Lee looked round and straight into the eyes of

his family, seeing his brothers and sister for the first time, he gave a small nod before returning his gaze to the front. The admiral followed Lee's gaze, there was no mistaking his siblings or their joy at being here, they were clearly not out to hurt Lee but to embrace him when he was ready, his mother was crying. The ex-senator had kept to his word and had done everything at Lee's pace, he had been to visit a couple of times and so far things were progressing in the right direction but it had been the admiral he had opened heart to at the end on these visits, hours had been spent talking things through trying to come to terms with everything that had happened.

At least the People' Republic seemed to have given up thoughts of harming Lee, for the time being at least.

The music started and everyone stood, Lee picked up his crutches and made his way forward as Tracey entered.

The next chapter in Lee's life was about to begin.


End file.
